Sedentary lifestyles constitute a major health risk for Americans, who increasingly spend extended periods in seated positions with little or no opportunity for physical activity. The importance of physical activity to well-being and longevity is well established by medical science. Individuals who have insufficient physical exercise suffer from mental and physical strain, fatigue, and general deconditioning.
Numerous exercise devices exist to combat the risks of sedentary living. However, most exercise devices require the user to be in an exercise location, such as a gym. Few exercise devices meet the needs of individuals who are unable to commit fixed space or time to physical exercise. Accordingly, there remains a need for exercise devices that provide stimulating physical activity to individuals who are seated for extended periods. Such exercise devices should be portable, affordable and adaptable to standard seating arrangements. Moreover, such devices should provide effective and varied forms of exercise to individuals, without interfering with the individuals' normal seated activities.